


Packlyness

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [23]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Ginta and Hakkaku spend a stormy night alone in a cave. Nothing happens but maybe everything happens?
Relationships: Ginta/Hakkaku (InuYasha)
Series: The 6ixth Session [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 4





	Packlyness

Originally Published March 6, 2008

* * *

At the den, Hakkaku lay atop a mat and gazed into the view beyond a crack along a wall.

The night was onyx with flashes of lightning. Rain tumbled from the clouds to the trees and splattered about the life that crawled within the forest. It streamed across the face of the cliff like little, snaky rivers - it seeped into the cavern, it trickled through the jagged lips of the rock and sprayed against the rough hide of the mat.

Ginta crawled into the alcove - he noticed his friend gazing at the view of the sky open through the crack. He yawned, inching closer and closer toward his pack-mate, tired after that day's running and fighting. He wanted to fall and sleep but then for a moment, just a moment, a yearning for that instinctive, unspoken intimacy breathed a kind of life into his world-weary resolve and he found the strength to fight the exhaustion of the body.

"It's always raining," said Ginta.

"And it's always us, you and me," added Hakkaku.

The storm found a new source of vigor and announced its might with torrents of sound and light.

Ginta shivered and Hakkaku smiled - he shifted and nestled his head against his arm. It was invitation of closeness; it was his last coherent thought before sleep swept the world away.

Ginta wiped away the rain that hit Hakkaku's face and wondered what it would be like if that moment were forever.


End file.
